<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Always Have Each Other by celestial_nights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988577">We Always Have Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights'>celestial_nights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, slow dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa and Yeosang are afraid of change.</p><p>or</p><p>Seonghwa and Yeosang have been tiptoeing around their feelings for each other. A dance might help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Always Have Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couldn’t get the idea out of my head so I wrote it. Sorry it’s so short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa liked Yeosang. </p><p>Yeosang liked Seonghwa. </p><p>It’s simple. Everyone knows it. The both of them know it. They know they reciprocate each other’s feelings and yet they do nothing about it. </p><p>They constantly tiptoe on the line that separates platonic from romantic. Kisses on cheeks, intertwined hands, cuddles in questionable positions. </p><p>But they never talk about it. Too scared of what may change and comfortable with what they have now, the relationship with a blurry line.</p><p>The two were currently on Seonghwa’s couch. Yeosang’s head resting on the older’s chest while Seonghwa’s arm was over Yeosang. They were watching a random show that just so happened to be on TV, the both of them not really paying attention. They were lost in their own thoughts. Seonghwa moved his arm and started playing with Yeosang’s hair, snapping them out of their thoughts. </p><p>All Yeosang focused on now was the warm feeling on his chest as the older played with his hair. </p><p>All Seonghwa focused on now was his quickened heartbeat. </p><p>Eventually, Seonghwa stood up, a whine escaping Yeosang’s lips which made Seonghwa’s heart clench. He got his phone out of his pocket and played a song. </p><p>Seonghwa offered his hand to Yeosang. </p><p>They were tiptoeing over the line again, and they have never been this close to the other side. </p><p>Yeosang accepted the hand. </p><p>
  <em>There's a room<br/>
In my heart with the memories we made</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa intertwined their hands, his other hand finding their way to Yeosang’s waist. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Seonghwa asked, his voice was only a whisper. Yeosang gave a nod, he didn’t trust his own voice at the moment. The younger placed his free arm on Seonghwa’s shoulder. </p><p>
  <em>Took 'em down but they're still in their frames<br/>
There's no way I could ever forget</em>
</p><p>They swayed to the music, eyes never leaving each other. They were both afraid. Afraid that if they look away this will all disappear. Afraid that once they pull away, things will never be what they once were. </p><p>But even with the fear, they continued on. Dancing to the music, holding each other close. Basking in each other’s presence. </p><p>
  <em>For as long as I live and as long as I love<br/>
I will never not think about you</em>
</p><p>They don’t know who pulled in first but one thing led to another and they had their lips on each other’s. </p><p>Seonghwa’s lips were softer than what Yeosang had imagined. Yeosang’s lips were the perfect combination of soft and chapped. </p><p>
  <em>From the moment I loved, I knew you were the one<br/>
And no matter what I do</em>
</p><p>They pulled away. </p><p>Seonghwa looked into Yeosang’s eyes and saw fear and love. </p><p>Yeosang looked into Seonghwa’s eyes and saw fright and love. </p><p>
  <em>I will never not think about you</em>
</p><p>Yeosang rested his head on Seonghwa’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat filling Yeosang’s ears. They continued dancing. </p><p>“We’ll be okay,” Seonghwa whispered.</p><p>“I know,” Yeosang replied. </p><p>
  <em>What we have only comes<br/>
Once in a lifetime</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa looked into Yeosang’s eyes and saw love. </p><p>Yeosang looked into Seonghwa’s eyes and saw love. </p><p>The fear is gone. </p><p>Because they know they’ll be okay. </p><p>They know they always have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I crossposted this on my <a href="https://twitter.com/foryeosangie">twitter!</a> So if you can, please support it on there too~</p><p>Lyrics are from Lauv’s song called “Never Not”</p><p>As always, constructive criticism and comments are welcome :)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed reading ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>